Fred and George - The Meeting by the Train
by RainQueen71
Summary: It's Fred and Georges first year at Hogwarts. They meet a new friend whilst getting onto the train. ONE SHOT.


**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE HOGWARTS UNIVERSE! ALL THAT BELONGS TO MS ROWLING, BLESS HER HEART.**

The sound of the trains whistle rang in the twins ears. The Hogwarts express. They were so excited! Finally they were going to Hogwarts! The sleek crimson train stood before them in all its might; smoke coming from the front and huge crowds of people near the back. Parents helping their children put their trunks on the train, worried parents asking "Do you have everything?" and others just not wanting their children to go away for so long.

"Fred, George!" The sound of their mothers' voice called through the smoke. "Fred? George? Where are you?" The slight panic of Mrs Weasley's voice was audible over the hubbub of other parents calling to their children.

"We're here mum." Said Fred, a little annoyed that his admiration of the train was cut short.

"Honestly woman! You'd think you'd never see us again!" Said George, laughing as his mothers' face came into view.

Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny and their mother came into view. Bill was in his final year of Hogwarts. He was head boy and Mrs Weasley was so proud! Charlie was in his fifth year. He had just become the male prefect for Gryffindor and the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team in which he was seeker. Percy, in his third year, followed behind Bill and Charlie and looked at them in awe. They both had what he wanted. Prefect and Head Boy! Neither Ron nor Ginny attended Hogwarts yet, as Ron was nine and Ginny, eight. They were both sad at having to wait to have to go to Hogwarts.

Fred and George moved toward their red-headed freckle-faced family.

"Where's dad?" Fred and George asked in unison.

"Oh I don't know. He said something about muggles and went somewhere. You know your father!" Mrs Weasley said smiling fondly.

They all laughed.

"Here, let me help you put your trunks on the train." Bill said to Fred and George softly.  
>As they were putting their trunks on, someone came running. It was a dark skinned boy with wildly curly hair.<p>

"LOOK OUT!" He shouted. There were a pile of boxes in his hands; each labelled 'DO NOT TOUCH PROPERTY OF LEE JORDAN'

The boy tried to stop running, but tripped and fell onto George who fell onto Fred. The boxes went flying.

"Whoa! Are you ok?" George asked.

"Ouch," the boy said. "I have got to watch where I'm going... OH NO! MY BOXES! They're scattered!"

"Here," Fred said. "We'll help you. I'm Fred by the way. Fred Weasley. And this is my brother George. And this is my other brother, Bill. He's Head Boy."

"I'm Lee Jordan. It's nice to meet you." Lee replied. "Do you mind if I sit with you on the train? I don't have any friends yet."

"Sure!" Fred and George said.

"But first, your boxes...?" said George.

"What's in them?" asked Fred.

"You mean what _was_ in them? They're everywhere!" Lee cried.

Dungbombs and various items littered the ground. In an attempt to gather them all up as fast as he could without Bill seeing them, Lee scurried around trying to stuff them back into the boxes as fast as he could.

"Lee," Bill chuckled. "Would you like a hand with those?" Lee looked suspicious of Bill. "It's alright, I won't confiscate them." Bill said smiling.

Lee nodded cautiously and the four of them picked up the remainder of the dungbombs.

"So, everything is on the train and it's only 10:45... I don't think we've ever been this organised!" Mr. Weasley said as he made his way over to the boys.

"Dad, this is Lee! He's really cool! Just like Fred and me!" George said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"I think we're gonna be great friends with him." said Fred with an equal grin.

Mr. Weasley looked at the twins a little worried.

"Don't get into trouble, ok?" He said. "Or perhaps not too much trouble. We don't want you to be expelled."

"Yes dad" Fred and George said.

"Oh, Arthur! There you are!" Mrs Weasley said, walking over to them. "Boys, you better get on the train! It's going to leave soon! "

Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George all got onto the train. There was a loud whistle.

"Oh! Percy! Here's Scabbers!" Mrs Weasley passed Scabbers through the window to Percy who didn't look very happy. "Goodbye boys! Have fun this year! Don't get expelled!"

Lee looked at Percy.

"Is he related to you as well?" Lee asked Fred.

"Yes, unfortunately." Fred replied.

"Hold this for a second?" Lee asked George as he handed him one of the boxes.

"What are you doing?" George asked Lee, his curiosity growing.

Lee took one of the dungbombs out of a box and activated it. Then he put it into Percy's pocket and took the box back from George.

"C'mon," Said Lee smiling. "Let's find a compartment." He walked down the corridor. Fred and George followed him laughing.

"We're definitely going to be great friends." They said. 

**A/N**

**This is a One Shot. I hope you guys enjoyed it. :)**

**~RainQueen71**


End file.
